The Story of Juliet Ericson Year 5
by craz4books
Summary: Juliet Ericson is a witch attending the Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Juliet happens to be crazy in love with her best friend, James S. Potter. James is blind and cannot see what he is missing out on. , Juliet tries to overcome everything that has happen but fails to. So when her family curse has come upon her how will she react and will James lover her. Read to find
1. Chapter 1

The Story Of Juliet Ericson; The True Heir  
Chapter 1; If I Were Perfect

Once again I stand at the Kings Cross Station waiting for my abnormally large family. With 4 sons and 4 daughters, no wait 3 daughters my parents have their hands full. On the outside my family is picture perfect, but on the inside we are shattered glass waiting to be repaired. I have 4 brothers; Henry Anthony, Trevor Forest, Dawn Keith and Philip Newton. I had 3 sisters but now that I lost my best friend I only have 2 sisters. Olivia Lively and Chrysanthemum Grace. Sometimes I feel left out of my perfect family. But then again are we perfect. I come from a long line of purebloods. We have nothing against muggles. My parents are heirs to the irish thrones and I have powers beyond belief. I can control the 4 elements, water, fire, rain and earth. I am also full veela. But that doesn't mean I'm perfect. My oldest sister abandoned my family a year ago. My grandmother Margaret hates my family along with most of my horrid cousins. I am bullied and misjudged at school and most of all I am unconditionally and irrevocably in love with James S. Potter. I am Juliet Ericson and I envy you and your normal life.

Ever since I was a little baby my family and the Weasleys have been close. It all started when I was 5 and my Grand Mary took me to a play date with Molly Weasley's grandchildren. Now talk about a big family. Molly had 12 granchildren. But unlike my family there wasn't any jealousy or tension in the air. When we had gotten to the Burrow I had felt so at home I forget all about what I was expected to do and for the first time in my life I had fun. In between the 12 grandchildren everybody was closer to someone. I loved them all but I had my favorites. Dominique, Fred, Louis and James. We were all the troublemakers of the pack, but we had hearts the size of the moon. Ever since I was 5 I have been best friends with them.

So here I was standing at Platform 9 and 3/4 watching James kiss his new girlfriend Adamanthea. I know I'll never be good enough for James but a girl can dream. My parents sometimes joke that I live in my head. Dreaming f what it would be if James was mine and Alexandra was here. But I've never been able to think that that would be reality. That would be in a perfect world.

**A/N I usually would start with year 1 but I thought I'd see if you liked this so i could choice to do the years following up to this. Read and review. If you like it ill continue**


	2. Chapter 2

The Story Of Juliet Ericson; The True Heir  
Chapter 1; If I Were Perfect

Once again I stand at the Kings Cross Station waiting for my abnormally large family. With 4 sons and 4 daughters, no wait 3 daughters my parents have their hands full. On the outside my family is picture perfect, but on the inside we are shattered glass waiting to be repaired. I have 4 brothers; Henry Anthony, Trevor Forest, Dawn Keith and Philip Newton. I had 3 sisters but now that I lost my best friend I only have 2 sisters. Olivia Lively and Chrysanthemum Grace. Sometimes I feel left out of my perfect family. But then again are we perfect. I come from a long line of purebloods. We have nothing against muggles. My parents are heirs to the irish thrones and I have powers beyond belief. I can control the 4 elements, water, fire, rain and earth. I am also full veela. But that doesn't mean I'm perfect. My oldest sister abandoned my family a year ago. My grandmother Margaret hates my family along with most of my horrid cousins. I am bullied and misjudged at school and most of all I am unconditionally and irrevocably in love with James S. Potter. I am Juliet Ericson and I envy you and your normal life.

Ever since I was a little baby my family and the Weasleys have been close. It all started when I was 5 and my Grand Mary took me to a play date with Molly Weasley's grandchildren. Now talk about a big family. Molly had 12 granchildren. But unlike my family there wasn't any jealousy or tension in the air. When we had gotten to the Burrow I had felt so at home I forget all about what I was expected to do and for the first time in my life I had fun. In between the 12 grandchildren everybody was closer to someone. I loved them all but I had my favorites. Dominique, Fred, Louis and James. We were all the troublemakers of the pack, but we had hearts the size of the moon. Ever since I was 5 I have been best friends with them.

So here I was standing at Platform 9 and 3/4 watching James kiss his new girlfriend Adamanthea. I know I'll never be good enough for James but a girl can dream. My parents sometimes joke that I live in my head. Dreaming f what it would be if James was mine and Alexandra was here. But I've never been able to think that that would be reality. That would be in a perfect world.

**A/N I usually would start with year 1 but I thought I'd see if you liked this so i could choice to do the years following up to this. Read and review. If you like it ill continue**


End file.
